


Girls Don't Like Talking To A Hand

by ununoriginal



Series: Adorkable!Ryo [1]
Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-17
Updated: 2008-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununoriginal/pseuds/ununoriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shige finally catches Ryo's appearance on 'Ousama No Brunch'. Ryo/Shige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Don't Like Talking To A Hand

Ryo trudges down the corridor leading to his apartment from the elevator lobby and enters his apartment, muttering “Tadaima” as he does so. He hears the “Okaeri” coming from the living room the same time he notices the extra pair of trendy sneakers before the genkan, and even after all this time, his heart still gets that little skip.  
  
Quickly, he toes off his shoes and hurries into the living room area, where Shige is sitting cross-legged upon the tatami, hair-band holding back his blond fringe messily. Shige's scribbling furiously away on a yellow legal pad while his textbooks and lecture notes are spread all over Ryo's low coffee table, and he doesn't bother to look up as Ryo sinks down beside him, dumping his bag on the couch behind them.  
  
Ryo waits until Shige's finished his sentence and put down his pen before scooting closer to nuzzle his cheek against Shige's shoulder. He feels the day's tensions leave him as Shige's arm steals around his waist and Shige drops a kiss across his brow.  
  
“How was school?” Ryo mumbles against Shige's collar-bone, inhaling the musky scent of Shige's cologne and the underlying tang that _is_ Shige underneath.  
  
“Horrendous,” but Shige's light-hearted tone tells Ryo that he doesn't really mean it, “they've piled so many assignments upon us that all of this,” and Shige's sweeping arm indicates his collection of texts, “will definitely be touring with us. Third year is no joke, I tell you.” He nudges Ryo back. “What about you? Filming went well? I didn't expect you back so early.”  
  
“Yes, it's proceeding surprisingly on schedule.” Ryo takes one more deep breath before drawing away, stretching his arms up over his head and then getting up to head to the kitchen area for a drink. “Hey, what's this?” he asks, pausing to poke at a paper bag set on the kitchen counter, next to the two plastic bento dinner sets.  
  
“Oh, that,” Shige throws a casual glance over his shoulder before burying himself back in his school work, “that's from my mom. Though how she found out you like dried seaweed I have no idea.”  
  
Ryo bites his lip as he fills a glass with tap water from the sink. He thinks he probably knows where Shige's mom got the information. “You, uh, you haven't watched any of the TV promos yet, have you?” Ryo asks as he comes out into the living room area again.  
  
Shige looks up at Ryo with a slightly guilty expression. “I'm sorry, with the rehearsals and practice, and school just starting and all, I just haven't managed to get around to it yet. I've already got them all recorded, though.”  
  
“No, it's alright. I understand,” Ryo swiftly replies, for once more relieved than disappointed. “You should attend to the important things first.” He runs a finger over Shige's forehead to smooth out the wrinkle there, but Shige's eyes still appear vaguely apologetic. “Let me grab a shower, then we'll have dinner together, yeah?”  
  
Shige murmurs his assent, and Ryo goes into the bedroom to grab his change of clothing before ducking into the shower. He happily hums the chorus to 'Happy Birthday' as he shampoos his hair and then segues into 'Musekinin Hero' as he's rinsing off the suds. It's only after he's turned off the water and stepped out of the shower area that he hears the canned laughter blasting from the television as he reaches for his ratty blue bathrobe.  
  
With a premonitory feeling, he hurls open the bathroom door, dashing into the living room with his robe only half-on. His worst fears are confirmed as he confronts the image of his awkward, embarrassed self on screen stammering an explanation and apologising while desperately trying not to meet Erika's gaze. Once again, he watches as he brings up his hand and says the fateful words, “Please don't look at me,” this time across splashed across a 42-inch screen in Technicolor and total surround-sound.  
  
His horrified eyes meet Shige's, which are brimming with hilarity. Shige – his hypocritical, fakely-industrious Shige – opens his mouth to say something, but Ryo stops him before any words come. “No, I don't want to hear it!” he blurts out as he turns around and runs for the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Flopping down onto the bed, he draws the covers over his head and wishes he could just fall into a hole and disappear.  
  
But apparently even the meteors are against him, because within the next minute, he hears the bedroom door open and soon Shige's weight is upon the mattress next to his curled-up form. He feels Shige's hand soothing upon his back while the other one tugs at the top of the comforter in an attempt to get Ryo to unearth himself.  
  
“Hey, come on,” Ryo's pretty sure he's not imagining the mirth boiling underneath Shige's patient, good-natured tone, “look, just come out, Ryo. I promise, I'm not going to laugh.”  
  
Ryo stays put, but Shige can also be determined when he sets his mind to it, and after a minor struggle, Shige's leaning against the headboard with Ryo's head in his lap while he dries Ryo's hair with a towel. Ryo keeps his eyes closed, just enjoying the sensations, and feels the heat that has been suffusing his cheeks finally subside to a faint simmer.  
  
“I thought you were very cute,” Shige suddenly says. He pulls the towel away and Ryo turns himself so he's looking up into Shige's grinning face. “Adorable beyond words.” And he bends down to give Ryo a quick peck on the lips before going back to Ryo's hair, this time combing gentle fingers through the damp locks.  
  
Ryo blinks back up at Shige, the blood rushing back full-force into his face, and he reaches up to tug at the fringe brushing Shige's eyes. “Don't call me cute.”  
  
Shige just chuckles and massages Ryo's scalp.   
  
“Well, I couldn't very well say that I rush home every time after work because you're waiting here for me, could I?” Ryo grumbles, keeping his eyes fixed on the streetlight shining in through the window.  
  
“Nope,” is Shige's obliging reply.   
  
“And then she was just _staring_ at me and she was so close and I was sure she could see that I wasn't telling the truth-- what? _WHAT_?”  
  
Shige's doubled over in laughter, falling over sideways as Ryo rolls away in indignation, trying and failing to block the whapping Ryo's dishing out. “Okay, Ryo, alright... I'm sorry... oh shit, _I'm sorry_!” Ironically, the apology just sets Shige off all over again.  
  
Ryo decides there's only one way left to stem the tide of his humiliation and pounces on Shige, capturing Shige's mouth, still open in breathless merriment. Shige 'mmphs' a little in protest at first, but Ryo swallows Shige's giggles and soon Shige's chasing Ryo's tongue back into Ryo's mouth, the hilarity temporarily forgotten. Ryo eventually pulls away, shifting down slightly to rest his head against Shige's heartbeat. Somewhere along the way, their fingers have become entwined and they lie there in the quiet for a moment, savouring the warmth gathered between their palms.  
  
“You're just really not good with girls, hey?”   
  
Ryo answers Shige's entirely unnecessary question with another whack on the arm.  
  
Undeterred, Shige presses on. “Maybe you have a psychological barrier that you need to overcome. Hey, we can get Tegoshi-- mmph!...”  
  
Ryo seals Shige's lips with his own again so that Shige doesn't get to say anything further. Talking is highly over-rated, anyway.


End file.
